wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue builds
Introduction The Rogue is primarially a melee damage dealer. This section lists common talent builds for both dagger and sword. Talent builders can be used to test different builds or slight variants on the ones listed below, and links as well as details can be found on the Rogue talent page. Because talent trees were significantly altered in the 1.12 patch, old talent builds have been discarded and new talent builds have been developed. Listed below you will find several common and popular talent builds that have been tuned to maximize effectiveness. These were taken from the stickied forum post on the offical rogue forums, although some have been edited, or need editing, as they are either out-dated or flawed. Levels 10-59 For soloing, grinding, and leveling, you will want to focus on swords and put a majority of your points into the Assasination and Combat trees. Leveling with daggers is possible, especially with a group, but is less efficient soloing than leveling with swords. Until you start partying regularly, and doing instances, you will want to stick with swords as your primary weapons. Sword/Dagger is perfectly fine until you take sword specialization, after which time you will want to get yourself a speedy, high DPS sword for your offhand. Levels 10-39 * Improved Sinister Strike 2/2 * Remorseless Attacks 2/2 * Malice 3/5 * Ruthlessness 3/3 * Malice 5/5 * Relentless Strikes 1/1 * Lethality 5/5 * Murder 2/2 * Improved Eviscerate 2/3 * Cold Blood 1/1 * Improved Kidney Shot 3/3 * Improved Eviscerate 3/3 * Seal Fate 3/5 http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=fGebox0scZM Level 40 (Respec) * Improved Sinister Strike 2/2 * Improved Gouge 3/3 * Deflection 5/5 * Riposte 1/1 * Endurance 2/2 * Precision 5/5 * Dual Wield Specialization 5/5 * Blade Flurry 1/1 * Sword Specialization 5/5 * Aggression 1/3 * Adrenaline Rush 1/1 http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=wZG0Ed0Vzx0oo Levels 41-60 * Remorseless Attacks 2/2 * Improved Eviscerate 3/3 * Murder 2/2 * Malice 3/5 * Relentless Strikes 1/1 * Malice 5/5 * Lethality 5/5 * Ruthlessness 2/3 http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=fGgboxZG0Ed0Vzx0oo Level 60 Dagger Builds Combat Dagger - 15/31/5 Most experienced rogues agree this is the #1 raid dps build. White damage boosted by Slice and Dice provides exceptional sustained damage. If you want to be #1 on the damage meter, this is the build for you. And as a bonus, the changes in the Subtlety and Combat trees also make it possible to take some pvp-specific talents. The key talents in this build are Improved Slice and Dice, Improved Backstab, Opportunity, Dual Wield, Blade Flurry, Weapon Expertise, and Adrenaline Rush. Malice, Relentless Strikes, and Dagger Specialization are also important. Combat Dagger - 16/28/7 - Sleight of Hand Variant Replaces Adrenaline Rush with Sleight of Hand to provide more threat mitigation. If you're raiding with a new/inexperienced main tank, you might consider this option. Seal Fate Dagger - 31/8/12 or 30/8/13 The least-affected of all the pre-1.12 rogue builds, Seal Fate Dagger is still the benchmark for pvp. This build relies on big backstabs for burst damage, good combo point generation for stunlocks, and Cold Blood to finish off the opponent. While it lags behind Combat Dagger for raid dps, Seal Fate Dagger is still decent in pve. The combo point generation allows for 100% Slice and Dice coverage along with the occasional 5 pt eviscerate (Note: With Improved Eviscerate, Eviscerate Spam will out DPS Slice and Dice without Dual-Wield Specializtion). Any rogue looking for a good all-around build should definitely consider Seal Fate Dagger. The key talents in this build are Cold Blood, Seal Fate, Improved Backstab, and Opportunity. Malice and Relentless Strikes are also important. If you don't plan to raid at all, you should definitely move the points in Improved Slice and Dice to a better pvp talent. Cold Blood / Preparation Dagger - 21/8/22 Cold Blood, Preparation and daggers make for a very nice pvp combination. This build focuses on burst damage with solid cooldown management. Rogues focusing on pvp should give this build a look. The key talents in this build are Cold Blood, Improved Backstab, Improved Gouge, Opportunity, and Preparation. Malice and Relentless Strikes are also important. If you're not planning to raid with this build, move the Imp SnD points. Cold Blood / Preparation Dagger - 21/8/22 - Improved Sap Variant This build gives up points in Camouflage and Serrated Blades for Improved Sap. Improved Sap is a great talent for the "blue" dungeons (DM/Scholo/Strat/BRS), and is also good for pvp. Premeditation Dagger - 12/8/31 Some rogues really like premeditation. It allows a quick 5-pt finisher before the initial cheap shot wears off. Backstabs provide the burst damage. Key talents are Improved Backstab, Opportunity, Preparation, and Premeditation. Malice and Relentless are also important. Sword Builds Combat Swords - 20/31/0 Another old stand-by, this is the highest dps raid build for swords. It won't match Combat Daggers for sustained damage, but it's a bit more adaptable for various types of fights. It's also quite good for grinding. Key talents: Imp SnD, Imp SS, Precision, Dual Wield, Blade Flurry, Adrenaline Rush. Malice and Lethality are also important. Seal Fate Combat - 30/21/0 Yet another build that's been around for a while, SF Combat has never enjoyed the popularity of the other "cookie-cutter" specs. The combo point generation is uneven but very fast). This build most excels at group pvp where it can use its combo points to hold targets in place while the high white damage beats them down. The white damage and poison talents also make it a half-decent build for raiding. Key talents: Seal Fate, Dual Wield, Blade Flurry. Imp SnD is included for raiding only. Hemorrhage - 24/3/24 Somewhat updated in 1.12, hemo remains a pvp stunlock build. Hemorrhage itself is the rogue's best CP/energy attack. Initiative and Dirty Deeds also contribute to the overall efficiency of the build, while Cold Blood and Imp Kidney Shot boost the somewhat limited burst damage. Hemorrhage was not normalized in the 1.8 patch, thus some rogues claim Hemo is a good raid build. Unfortunately it isn't, unless you happen to be swinging the very best weapons (Rank 14/AQR/Naxx) and have exceptionally high AP. Even then it's debatable whether Hemo actually outperforms Combat Swords (let alone Combat Daggers). Key talents: Cold Blood, Imp Gouge, Prep, Initiative, Dirty Deeds, Hemo. Hemorrhage Premeditation - 17/3/31 As mentioned above, hemorrhage is the most CP efficient ability in the rogue arsenal. Coupled with Premed, it allows some exceptional opening combinations. The fast cp's make it possible to pop a 5-pt eviscerate before the initial CS wears off. See Sack's Guide to Premeditation for more info on this build. Level 70 Dagger Builds Cold Blood / Preparation Dagger - 30/10/21 - Burning Crusade Variant This Build provides stunlocking with everything they could possibly want. if you wish, you could only go 3/5 Precision so you could get a -20 energy cost to cheap shot via Dirty Deeds. Category:Guides Category:Rogues